Kurama vs Shuuchi
by Memoriessoul
Summary: Shuuchi H. and Kurama get along now, but how did that come to be.
1. Kurama hears the news

Kurama vs. Shuuichi H.

Summary: Shuuchi H. and Kurama get along now, but how did that come to be.

A/N: Shuuichi H. is a bit or a lot out of character depends on how you believe he is but not much is know about him so there. But I hope everybody else is in character.

Chapter 1: Kurama Hears the News

**Kurama's house**

** "**Okay so how do you do this problem again," asked Kuwabara.

Kurama was about to explain to Kuwabara the Algebra equation when he heard his name being called from downstairs.

"Shuichi, could you come downstairs for a moment," called Shiori.

"Will you excuse me, Kuwabara? I'll just be a moment", apologized Kurama. Getting up to see what his mother wanted.

"Yea, no prob," said Kuwabara, Beside I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

"Kurama hastened down the stairs to see what his mother wanted. "Yes Mother," Kurama responded once he stood in front of her.

"There you are", she said smiling at him "I have something to tell you" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "It's about Kazuya"

Shiori and Kazuya had been dating awhile now. He hoped it wasn't bad news; she seemed to enjoy his company "Yes?" Kurama replied.

"Well," Shiori said clearly sounding excited "He asked me to marry him."

Stunned, Kurama just stare at her. He knew they had been dating but he hadn't realized know how serious it was. He stood there, at a loss for words. Finally finding his voice, he asked weakly "And you said…"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Shuichi is everything all right? Are you ok with this?" she asked worriedly, rubbing his arm to comfort him.

He quickly collected himself. "Yes Mother. I'm fine. In fact, I'm happy for you." In actuality he _was_ fine with the idea of her getting married. He just wanted her to be happy. He had just been caught off guard. Turning to return to his room, he paused when his mother said one last thing.

"Oh and please don't make any plans for tomorrow. Kazuya and his son are coming over. We're going out to dinner I'll be a good opportunity for you to get to know step-brother to be. His name is Shuuichi just like yours. Isn't that funny?"

"_He has a son?" _Kurama thought, forcing a laugh.


	2. Shuuichi H hears the news

Kurama vs. Shuuichi H. Part 2

Chapter 2: Shuuichi Hatakana Hears the News

a/n: I don't own yu yu hakusho *sigh*

**Shuuichi Hatakana's house**

"What time's your dad coming home," asked a boy with spiky brown hair.

"In a couple of minutes," responded Shuuichi still transfixed on the game he and his best friend, Tadashi, were playing.

"Didn't he say he was going to talk to you about something?" asked a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and honey brown eyes, she was his other best friend, Yumi. Yumi moved from America to Japan after witnessing something tragic in her childhood. She, Tadashi, and Shuuichi met in a trauma ward for children. Despite her tragic past she is bubbly and a hopeless romantic.

"I don't know," Shuuichi said without taking his eyes off the game. "He was really weird about it though."

Shuuichi thought back to that morning when his father had first mentioned it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shuuichi there's something important I want to talk to you about," said Kazuya._

"_What about?" asked Shuuchi looking up from his cereal._

"_It's__…___" Kazuya was interrupted by his cell-phone. _"Hello_…_Yes, this is Kazuya…I see_…_I'll be in right away."_ Hanging up the phone, he turned to Shuuichi "Emergency at work. I have to go in right away, but I will talk t you when I return. Bye"_

"_Bye," Shuuichi called, watching his dad walk out the front door. _I wonder what the news could be,_ he thought _

_**End Flashback**_

"Isn't he dating someone? Maybe he's going to say he proposed and he's getting married", said Yumi happily.

"Yumi, you always were a hopeless romantic," stated Tadashi.

"Her name's Shiori and I doubt it; I don't think they're that serious yet," said Shuuichi.

"Maybe he wants to have 'the talk' with you," said Tadashi with a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" said Shuuichi slightly embarrassed. Don't be stupid I'm to old for 'the talk'.

Before anyone else could take another guess they heard keys rattle against the door, the door knob turning, and the door opening. Kazuya shut the door and peeked around the corner to see his son and his friends playing a video game. He cleared his throat and said, "Yumi, Tadashi, it getting late shouldn't you be heading home now?"

Is he getting rid of them? Maybe 'the talk' really was what his father wanted to talk about. He stifled a sigh as his friends got up to leave.

"Do you two need a ride?" Kazuya asked.

"No, Yumi doesn't live far from me; I'll walk her home," said Tadashi.

Tadashi gave him a small pat and whispered "good luck" before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door with Yumi close at his heels.

Shuuichi started playing his video game before they were even out the door, so he wouldn't have to look at his father.

"Do you mind pausing? I have something very important to tell you."

Shuuchi sighed and paused his game. Taking a deep breath, he just came and said, "If this is about the birds and the bees you don't have tell me about it. I took sex ed".

Kazuya had one eyebrow raised. "That wasn't what I was going to talk about".

Warmth crept across his cheeks and he sincerely wished the floor would open up and swallow him. "Oh. What is it then"?

Kazuya cleared his throat again. "I have asked Shiori to marry me. She said yes."

It took awhile for his mind to process what was said. When it finally clicked, he just stared at his father. "Why?" he blurted out.

"Why?" he father repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you hardly know this woman. How could you ask her?"

"Shuuichi calm down I thought you liked her, his father said sitting down next to him and putting his arm around him.

Caught off guard, he took a moment to respond. "I _do_ like her, she's really nice. She reminds me of Mom," he confessed quietly, but I won't let her replace Mom", His voice taking on a determine edge.

"Shuuichi, no one can and will replace your mother. She was a very kind woman," he said.

He heard the sadness in his father's voice. It had been awhile since they talk about his mother. They sat quietly for a moment, but then his father tried to lighten the mood. "Tomorrow we'll all be going out and having dinner together, okay? I'll be great."

"Okay," he said with a little smile, trying to get use to the idea. "_Really. How bad could it be? It'll just be one addition to me and dad. _Yeah, Okay."Sounds like fun. Me, you and Shiori"

"Actually," he said while rubbing the back of his head, "it'll be you, me, Shiori and her son. His name's Shuichi too. This will be the best time for you two to meet and get to know one another."

"What!" _She has a son? Shuuichi thought. Why couldn't we have just talk about sex?_


End file.
